Big Bash At Madison Square Garden
by Sweet Misery5
Summary: I came up with this crazy story from watching the Super Men episode of CSI: NY. This story has nothing to do with the episode itself.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI: NY characters. The only thing I do own is this crazy story. LOL. 

A/N: I came up with this crazy story from watching the "Super Men"  
episode of CSI: NY. This story has nothing to do with the episode itself. And also, Aiden is still with the crew, as well as Lindsay.  
So, here you go and enjoy. ;D

* * *

24 Hours until the Comic Book Convention...

Danny was sitting on the corner of Stella's desk as he was tossing a small handball in his hand. He was really excited about the upcoming comic book convention at Madison Square Garden. Lindsay came by and stood next to Danny as he kept talking about the event as Stella looked up at him from her seat.

"Now, come on ya guys. I swear. It'll be fun." Danny told them with a wide smile. "You won't regret it." he said followed by a wink.

"I'm sure it'll be fun." Lindsay said smiling.

"Yeah. C'mon. It's a free comic book convention. There is just one catch,  
though. To get in for free...you'll have to dress up as your favorite comic book character." Danny told them.  
"Danny, I dunno..." Stella said shaking her head. " Who else is coming besides you, Adam, and Lindsay?" she asked.

"Hawkes and Pino." Danny replied. "And I convinced Flack to come along."

Both Lindsay and Stella looked at each other and at the same time mouthed,

"Flack!"

"What about Flack?" a woman's voice asked with much curiousity. The group all turned to see Aiden leaning by the doorway. Her head was cocked to one side with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny convinced Flack to come to the convention tomorrow night." Lindsay replied as Aiden walked into the room.

"Really?" Aiden asked as she now stood near Lindsay.

"You should come Aiden." Danny said.

"Is tomorrow Halloween, Danny?" Aiden asked.

"No, but..."

"I don't like dressing up for Halloween. And I'm sure as hell am not goin' to be playin' dress up tomorrow night. Sorry." Aiden told Danny flat out.

"Well, it's your loss, Aid." Danny said.

"What's the big deal. It's just a big ol' convention where all you nerds get to congregate with other nerds. One big geekfest. Whoopy-doo." Aiden said twirling a finger in the air.

"Hey, it's a big deal. Us nerds have come a long way, baby. And besides after all the book signing an' stuff...there's gonna be a big bash." Danny said with much enthusiasm.

"Well, count me in." Lindsay quipped in.

"I'll give it a shot." Stella gave in, curious to see what the big deal was.

"Great...maybe you could try to convince Mac to come too." Danny said eagerly.

"I highly doubt it, Messer." Stella said.

"Well, here's a place to go for a last minute costume search, " Danny paused for a moment to catch his breath from all the excitment that was building up then continued, "there's this little place by Houston St. called Re-Vamped. Great high quality stuff. Really good. Check it out."

"Well, have fun." Aiden said.

Lindsay patted Aiden's arm and said, "Sorry you won't make it, Aiden."

Aiden only shrugged her shoulders and said, "Take lots of pictures. And tell me everything that went down." Aiden added before she left.

Danny hopped off of Stella's desk. He caught a glimpse of Jane Parson and Det. Maka out in the hallway. "Well, gotta go." he said as he hurridly made his way towards them. Lindsay shook her head and headed out into the hallway as well.

* * *

The Big Night Has Arrived...

It was finally the night of the big comic book convention at MSG. Danny hardly couldn't contain himself. He had told the others to meet him at the department's lobby so that they all could ride together. Danny was the first one there. He was dressed up as his favorite comic book character Wolverine.

Danny stood alone in the center of the lobby tapping his foot impatiently.  
He turned his head quickly when he heard some footsteps coming from the end of the dark hallway.

"Heeeey...Hawkes. Look at you." Danny said as he watched the handsome ME walking towards him accompanied by someone in a Spider-Man costume.

"Danny Messer...or shall I call you Wolverine." Hawkes said. Sheldon Hawkes was dressed immaculately in a Blade outfit that looked truly authentic like it came off the back of Wesley Snipes.

"So, who's Spidey?" Danny asked looking at the other person.

The person in the Spider-Man costume reached up and pulled off the mask to reveal the face of another handsome ME.

"That would be I." Dr. Marty Pino said as he straightened out his hair.

"All right, I knew I could count on ya guys. You guys look awesome." Danny exclaimed then added, "I wonder how the others will look."

"Hey, you don't look bad yourself, Wolvie." Pino said. "So, I see you went old school." referring to the yellow and brown costume, which was the Uncanny Xmen version of Wolverine.

"You know how it is, Pino." Danny winked.

The three costumed men turned their attention to several footsteps that were approaching them from the very end of the hallway. From what they could see it was someone dressed in a Spawn costume and the other was wearing something white. As the couple got closer they saw that it really was a Spawn costume. And the other was a female. She was dressed in a flowing white dress that had a matching white belt, with matching gloves, and calf high white boots. Her short brown hair was temporarily died red and slicked back. There was a small yellow skull over her forehead. She had a blue leotard under the white dress and her exposed skin was painted blue. Lindsay Monroe was dressed up as the classic version of Mystique.

"Whoa...Montana." Danny exclaimed as he let out a loud whistle.

"Awe...shucks." Lindsay responded.

"I was hoping you would go for the movie version of Mystique." he paused for a moment then continued, " But, great minds think alot. Classic is the way to go."

"Lindsay you look great." Hawkes told her.

"Yup, not bad." Pino agreed.

"Lemme guess just who's under that Spawn get up...Adam Ross, lab tech extrodinaire." Danny said as he patted the young man's back.

Adam lifted up the mask from his face and grinned. "Of course. Danny, you already know who I was going as anyway."

"Ok, so roll call...Hawkes, Adam, Pino, and Montana. So, that leaves Stella and Flack." Danny told them. Just then the gang in the lobby saw someone coming down the stairs. It was Det. Kaile Maka. She had a funny grin on her face.

"Wow. You guys look amazing." she told them as she made her way over to Hawkes.  
She stopped by him and gave him a loving peck on the cheek.

"Hey, lookin' good baby." Maka told Sheldon as she stepped back to examine him.

"Too bad you can't come with us. It won't be as much fun without you." Hawkes told her.

"Family thing. But, tell you what have dinner with me tomorrow night and come as Blade."

A wide smile spread across Hawkes face as he replied, "It's a date."

"Oh, by the way...I just passed Stella and Mac...they look great" Maka told them as she headed out the door.

The rest of them all looked at one another with their eyes and mouths wide open. Adam was the first to break the silence.

"Well, uh.. so.. no one didn't tell me that Mac was coming." he said.

"YES!" Danny shouted his voice echoed throughout the lobby. "I knew Stella could convince him."

Danny, Adam, Hawkes, Pino, and Lindsay all waited in anticipation to seeing Mac and Stella. They both finally made their appearance walking together arm in arm. Stella was dressed as Wonder Woman which was the perfect choice. And Mac Taylor chose to be the Man of Steel, Superman.

"Oh, man. Is this night goin' great or what. Mac Taylor...Superman." Danny hooted.

Mac merely waved a hand up and slightly shook his head.

"Stella pulled my arm about this event of yours. I told her it sounded childish.  
But, she told me that I should live alittle and let my hair down." Mac explained.

"Well, whatever man. As long as it got you here." Danny said then he turned his attention to Stella.

"And you look absolutley lovely, Stella Bonasera." Danny told her.

"I better." Stella winked then complimented the rest of the group.

Danny looked down at his watch then back up at everyone as he clapped his hands together.

"Ok, it's about that time people. I rented us a limo so that we all can arrive in style." Danny informed the group when the front doors to the lobby opened. It was Hammerback that walked in. He shook his head at the sight before him.

"I think I've just walked into the Twilight Zone." he said scratching his head.  
Then he made his body shake and shiver all over. "Whooo...there that's better. Ah, it's that comic book convention in town over at MSG. I see. Have fun you guys." Hammerback said as he started to walk away. "G'night ladies.." nodding his head towards Stella and Lindsay, "and wierdos.."nodding at the guys, "And Mac.", which he gave a quick nod of the head.

Danny sighed as he furrowed his brow. Lindsay moved closer to him and asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong Danny?

"Flack. I think he bailed out on me." Danny replied dissapointed.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay said.

"I'd expect this from Aiden. But, not Flack." Danny said, his tone sounded like a wounded child hurt that daddy couldn't make it to his first game.

"People of Gotham City...have no fear...the Dark Knight is here." said a loud booming voice from behind the gang. A tall dark figure emerged from the shadows.  
It was Det. Don Flack who was all dressed up as Batman.

"Donny boy...yeah." Danny shouted as he high fived the detective Caped Crusader.

Flack grinned from under his mask. "What Danny? Thought I bailed out on ya, pal"  
Flack shook his head, "I just wanted to make a grand entrance."

"Hey, nice gear. So, you went with the latest Batman costume instead." Danny said noticing that Flack was wearing the Batman Begins outfit.

"I kinda like this one the best." Flack said as he looked around at everyone and greeting them. His face dropped when he realized that Aiden wasn't there and was not coming.

"Well, lets go." Danny ordered as he started ushering everyone out the door.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's part of it. Whatca think so far? 


End file.
